


Pentagrams and Pomegranates Materials

by Gabihime



Series: Pentagrams and Pomegranates [3]
Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabihime/pseuds/Gabihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of materials, images, designs, and notes that are related to the ongoing work Pentagrams and Pomegranates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pentagrams and Pomegranates, Part I: An Idea Husband, Front Cover




	2. Pentagrams and Pomegranates, Part I: An Ideal Husband, Back Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'back cover' of Part I: An Ideal Husband.


	3. Grabiner Design Sheet - Page I - Teaching Robes




	4. Amoretta Design Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amoretta's basic design sheet.


	5. Gimmal Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabiner and Amoretta's gimmal rings, the "Seven By."


	6. Petunia Potsdam Design Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Petunia Potsdam's design sheet.
> 
> Dressed to kill, like the awesome busybody headmistress she is.


	7. Ellen Design

  
  



	8. Virginia Design

  
  



	9. Damien Design

  
  



	10. Minnie Cochran Design




	11. Luke and Logan Phifer Design




	12. Grabiner Grimoire




	13. Amoretta's Wand Twinkling and Her Playing Card




	14. Chapter Four CG




	15. Grabiner and Violet, Circa 1985




	16. Amoretta Animation Test, Emofuri

  



	17. Amoretta and Ellen Action Cutins.

  



	18. Anniversary Diorama excerpts




	19. Misc Grabiner Wallpapers




	20. Dakimakura Damien

  
  



	21. Grabiner Design - Love is an Hourglass - Casual Robes

  
  



	22. Grabiner Valentine Card

  



	23. Part II: Love is an Hourglass Back Cover




End file.
